Lostbitt: Tauriel y Legolas
by TaurielyLegolas
Summary: Esta es una historia que pronto subiré sobre Tauriel y Legolas. Los personajes, lugares, títulos, etc son sacados de Tolkien, Peter Jackson, The Walking dead The Game y algunas cosas mías, esta historia se basa en la comunidad de el señor de los anillos y la aventura de el hobbit agregando a Tauriel y Legolas. Es una historia llena de aventura pero también llena de amor.
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Bueno, voy a empezar a subir capítulos de una historia que tiene que ver con Tauriel y Legolas. Antes que nada quiero decir que todos los personajes, son sacados de Tolkien y Peter Jackson. LAS AVENTURAS QUE VA A HABER EN MI HISTORIA SON LAS DEL HOBBIT Y LAS DE EL SEÑOR DE LOS ANILLOS AGREGANDO A TAURIEL Y LEGOLAS EN TODA LA AVENTURA. Pero también no es que Tauriel y Legolas son un personaje mas, en las aventuras pasan cosas que en las peliculas y en los libros de Peter y Tolkien no sucede. Mi historia también tiene titulos sacados de The Walking dead The Game y algunos por mi. Mi historia se llama Lostbitt, ya que soy fan de el hobbit y me gustaba mucho Lost decidi ponerle así. Por último, tengo 11, si 11 años y me da igual decirlo o no, así que entiendan mi forma de escribir ya que sinceramente no me gusta muhco leer pero me encanta escribir y me gusto mucho como quedo mi historia con Tauriel.


	2. Chapter 2, Un Nuevo Día

Capitulo 1: Un Nuevo día

Tauriel nació el 13 de marzo en Lothlórien, tenia un largo y hermoso cabello rojo y unos ojos verdes que la hacían ver única. Sus padres Galadriel y Celeborn eran reyes de Lórien, por lo que Tauriel se convertiría algún día en reina si por alguna razón sus padres morían. Pero ella se negaba a ser reina, a ella le gustaba jugar con sus amigos, ensuciarse con barro, tirarse a los hermosos lagos que había, correr por los bosques, y lo ultimo que quería era ser reina. Pasaban años, y Tauriel se iba convirtiendo en una hermosa jovencita, muchos elfos ya estaban atrás suyo, pero ella siempre con el mismo pensamiento - Nunca Voy A Ser Reina-. Al llegar a la edad de unos 500 años, que en años elfos era muy joven, y a la vista de todos parecería que tenía unos 20 años, decidió irse de Lórien.

Al Llegar el anochecer, Tauriel agarro su arco, sus dos dagas y un poco de agua y comida y escapo. Estuvo días caminando en el bosque hasta que por fin llego a un Reino. Sus padres le habían hablado de aquel reino, pero nunca lo había visto. Lo único que sabía era que su nombre era El Reino del Bosque Negro, antes del Bosque Verde pero la maldad llego al bosque y en vez de haber luz del sol no había nada mas que oscuridad. Allí uno de los Guardias que vigilaba la entrada, la vio y decidió llamar al Rey Thranduil. Thranduil sabía que Galadriel y Celeborn habían tenido una hija pero nunca la había visto, por lo que no tenía idea de quien era ella. Tauriel no hablo nada sobre su familia ni de donde venía. Así que Thranduil y ella hicieron un trato. La dejaría quedarse si ella se unía a la Guardia Silvana como guerrera. Ella obviamente acepto.

Pasaron unas semanas, y ella aún no había echo amigos. Muchos se alejaban de ella ya que la mayoría de elfos y elfas eran rubios con ojos celestes y alguno que otro tenía el pelo castaño pero claro. Ademas no sabían quien era ella y no pensaban hablarle.

**_Ahora si, Empieza el amor_**

Una vez, estaban practicando escalar en una especie de pared con sogas y piedras en uno de sus cientos de gimnasios que tenían, y Tauriel estaba muy distraída. En todo lugar existe ese grupo de chicos malo, y en este caso era un grupo de 3 y el líder se llamaba Flinder. Era el turno de Tauriel, y estaba viniendo el príncipe Legolas, ya que el aunque sea el Capitán de la Guardia Silvana, también tenía que practicar. Legolas y Flinder desde pequeños se llevaban mal y a este no le gustaba la idea que entre tantos elfos de la realeza aya una huérfana pelirroja, entonces cuando Legolas paso por alado de Tauriel, Flinder la empujo bastante fuerte haciendo que ella se caiga arriba de Legolas. Los dos se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos, hasta que Tauriel decidió levantarse y le dio una mano para ayudarlo a Legolas levantarse y le dijo: Lo siento mi señor, no sabe cuanto lo siento- y Legolas la miro y le dijo: no esta bien- y entes de irse le sonrió. Desde ese día Tauriel se enamoro de Legolas y Legolas de ella.


	3. Chapter 3

Como dijimos, Legolas ademas de Príncipe, era el Capitán de la Guardia. El no había sentido eso por ninguna otra persona. Cada vez que la veía se sonrojaba, siempre la miraba, siempre pensaba en ella. Entonces se le ocurrió la idea de poner a Tauriel como segunda capitana de la Guardia Silvana. De esa manera siempre la tendría a su lado. Con el tiempo, Thranduil se dio cuenta de que Legolas sentía algo por ella. Obviamente el no iba a permitir que su hijo se case con una huérfana. Pero aún así no le dio mucha importancia. Pasaron unos días hasta que Legolas decidió hablarle a Tauriel. Legolas estaba paseando por los jardines del reino, cuando la vio sentada a Tauriel en una fuente. El se acerco y le dijo: Tauriel?- Tauriel: si mi señor?- Legolas: mañana tendremos que ir al bosque en busca de alimentos, vienes?- Tauriel: si claro- y Legolas vio que Tauriel estaba metiendo su mano en la fuente y esa fuente tenía algunos peces. Entonces le dijo: que haces?- Tauriel: si metes la mano y la dejas quieta, los peces te dan besos, es muy raro pero me gusta- y Legolas metió la mano y luego de unos segundos los peces empezaron a darle besos y Legolas sonrió y dijo: es genial- y Tauriel saco la mano y la apoyo y Legolas también, pero por accidente la puso arriba de la de Tauriel. Los dos se miraron las mano y luego se miraron a los ojos y Flinder que estaba por ahí con sus amigos les grito: Miren quien esta con su noviecita!- y Tauriel se paro y se fue. Al día siguiente ella fue al bosque en donde quedo que se encontraría con Legolas y sus amigos. Pero solo estaba Legolas. Tauriel: mi señor, no sabía que íbamos a estar solos- Legolas: lo siento olvide decírtelo- Tauriel: esta bien- y fueron a buscar algunas frutas y verduras. Desde ese día todos los días se juntaban y hablaban, aunque siempre recibían burlas por parte de Flinder.

_**Por Ejemplo, una vez:**_

Tauriel estaba caminando con unos libros en un pasillo (ya que ellos iban a la escuela) y Flinder paso alado de Tauriel y le tiro los libros. Entonces Tauriel se agacho sin decir nada y empezó a levantar sus libros y unos de los amigos de Flinder dijo: ni siquiera tiene fuerza para sostener unos libros esta perra, y después se cree la capitana de la Guardia- y otro dijo: si, vamos a ver si tiene fuerza para soportar un golpe- y Tauriel se paro y cuando Flinder le iba a pegar, Legolas lo vio, se acerco y le agarro a Flinder de el brazo y lo empujo contra la pared y le dijo: la llegas a tocar y te juro que...- y Flinder lo interrumpió diciendo: que me vas a hacer, matarme?- y Legolas lo volvió a empujar con mas fuerza contra la pared y lo tiro al suelo. Luego de eso, la agarro de la mano a Tauriel y le dijo: ven- y Tauriel lo siguió y Legolas le dijo: no dejes que te molesten, si te molestan me lo dices o te defiendes- y Tauriel asintió con la cabeza


	4. Chapter 4

unas semanas después, llego el cumpleaños de Legolas y como todos los elfos de la realeza, pensaba festejarlo. Legolas preparo como 200 invitaciones, todas en forma triangular. Menos la de Tauriel, la de ella tenía una forma de un corazón. Legolas tenía muchas invitaciones y decidió repartir las con ayuda de sus dos mejores amigos. Legolas quería entregarle la primera invitación a Tauriel. Y así lo hizo, la encontró y le dijo: Tauriel, te estaba buscando- Tauriel: feliz cumpleaños- Legolas: gracias- y le dio la invitación. Tauriel noto que la de ella tenía forma de corazón y las otras no pero no le dio importancia. Tauriel: quien va a ir?- Legolas: elfos de la realeza pero tu también- Tauriel: gracias- y Legolas en ves de decir de nada le sonrió: bueno, tengo que ir a repartir estas, nos vemos después- Tauriel: esta bien adiós-. Cuando Legolas se alejo, Tauriel se apoyo en la pared y sonrió.

Llego el día de la fiesta y Tauriel decidió ponerse un vestido violeta largo y unos tacos también violetas. Antes de tocar la puerta respiro ondo ya que estaba muy nerviosa y decidió tocar. Legolas abrió, la miro y le dijo: estas hermosa- Tauriel se sonrojo y le dijo: gracias, bueno, feliz cumpleaños- y le dio el regalo. Luego Legolas empezó a caminar con Tauriel y a mostrarle cuadros , libros y todo eso. Hasta que los dos se sentaron y como ninguno hacía nada Legolas dijo: quieres bailar?- y Tauriel soltó una risita y dijo: no se hacerlo- Legolas: yo te enseño- y Legolas le agarro la mano y los dos se pararon. Legolas al ver que Tauriel no se acercaba mucho a el, el por la cintura muy suave la pego contra su cuerpo. Unos minutos después cuando ya medio se habían cansado de bailar, ya que Tauriel no lo estaba mirando le alzo un poco la cabeza haciendo que de esa forma se miraran a los ojos y los dos empezaron a a acerar sus cabezas parar besarse. Pero Thranduil los vio y antes de que sus labios se pudieran tocar el la empujo a Tauriel haciendo que esta se cayera al suelo y le dijo: si vienes a estas fiestas aprende a caminar- y Tauriel se paro y Legolas le dijo: lo siento por eso, mi padre...- Tauriel: no esta bien, tu padre tiene razón, no soy de la realeza- y Tauriel se fue de la fiesta y fue a su casa ya que vivían en varios departamentos por decir así.

Legolas: porque eres así con ella?- Thranduil: disculpa?- Legolas: que te hizo!?- y Thranduil se paro: tu piensa que lo que sientes por ella es real?!- Legolas: es mas que real- Thranduil: pues te equivocas- y Legolas se fue enojado y cuando su padre no lo estaba mirando salio de su propia fiesta y fue a la casa de Tauriel. Toco la puerta y Tauriel abrió y le dijo: no tendrías que estar en tu fiesta?- Legolas: si no estas tu no tiene sentido festejar algo- y Tauriel fue con Legolas a su habitación y Tauriel se sentaron en la cama y Legolas le dijo: estabas llorando?- Tauriel: si- Legolas: cuando estábamos bailando...- Tauriel: eso no fue nada, no se porque lo hice- Legolas: pues yo si- y Legolas se paro y antes de irse le dijo: pues yo si quería besarte- y le dio un beso en mejilla y cuando iba a abrir la puerta, Tauriel: hablaremos de esto luego- y Legolas le sonrió

Recuerden que tengo 11 y no soy de leer mucho, solo sobre cosas que me gustan como Tolkien. Así que perdón si no escribo muy bien. Y mi historia solo tiene las aventuras de el Hobbit y el Señor de los Anillos agregando a Tauriel y Legolas, pero no cambie muchas cosas a lo que es el libro de Tolkien, así que si les parece una copia dejen de leer y listo.


	5. ATENCION (INFO DE LA HISTORIA)

Legolas y Tauriel: SI YA LO SE, PERO PARA MAS A DELANTE, VAS A A SABER PORQUE PUSE QUE TAURIEL ES HIJA DE GALADRIEL Y CELEBORN, Y YA SE LO DE LEGOLAS, PERO PARA QUE MI HISTORIA SIGA TENGO QUE CAMBIAR COSAS, POR EJEMPLO: GALADRIEL Y CELEBORN TIENEN DE HIJA A TAURIEL SOLO. Y ELROND Y ARWEN NO TIENEN NADA QUE VER CON GALADRIEL. COMO FAN DE EL HOBBIT Y EL SEÑOR DE LOS ANILLOS, LO SE PERO TUVE QUE CAMBIAR, ASÍ QUE CON LO QUE SON LOS PERSONAJES NO TIENEN CASI NADA EN COMUN CON LO QUE ESCRIBIO TOLKIEN. Y GRACIAS

SOFIA: GRACIAS, QUE BIEN QUE TE GUSTE


	6. Chapter 6 - Yo también te amo, siempre

Los dos elfos dejaron de hablarse por unos días. La declaración de Legolas, dejo a Tauriel muy sorprendida y sentía un poco de vergüenza si hablaba con el. Pero también se arrepentía de no haberle dicho que ella también lo amaba, quería ver que hubiese pasado. Días después, Legolas decidió que tendría que decirle todo lo que sentía a Tauriel, expresarle su amor, decirle cuanto la amaba con una mirada.

Ese día Legolas empezó a buscar un lugar que este un poco lejos de El Reino del Bosque para asegurar que no aya interrupciones. Pero también, tendrían que verse las estrellas ya que a todos los elfos les encanta su luz. Paso horas buscando hasta que encontró el lugar perfecto.

Al llegar el atardecer, casi anochecer, fue a buscar a Tauriel que estaba en la sala de armería. Legolas: Tauriel?- ella lo miro de reojo y siguió vigilando, tenía demasiada vergüenza como para mirarlo. Tauriel: si mi señor?- Legolas: necesito que me acompañes- Tauriel: si mi señor- Legolas: dime Legolas- Tauriel: si, Legolas- y soltó una risita. Legolas la llevo por el bosque, ninguno de los dos se hablaban y había un silencio bastante incomodo para los dos. Legolas no quería hablar, por lo que mientras caminaban trato de tomar la mano de Tauriel, sus dedos se cruzaron, y esta vez si se miraron a los ojos. Tauriel tomo la mano de Legolas por completo y le sonrió sin decir nada.

Llegaron al lugar, en el momento perfecto. Las estrellas ya se veían por completo. Legolas se sentó en el pasto y Tauriel hizo lo mismo al lado de Legolas, pero manteniendo una distancia adecuada. Pero Legolas se acerco mas a Tauriel hasta que los dos pudieron sentir la respiración del otro.

Otra vez hubo un silencio incomodo. Tauriel: las estrellas son hermosas, su luz es especial- Legolas: tu eres mas hermosa, eres la elfa mas hermosa que vi- Tauriel se sonrojo y se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas, pero no quería llorar, no podía hacerlo adelante de un príncipe. Legolas: Tauriel, eres todo para mi, eres única, me gustaría decirte todo lo que siento, pero no tendría tiempo, mas de 1000 años no alcanzarían, tampoco encontraría las palabras, Tauriel, yo, te amo- a Legolas también se le habían llenado los ojos de lagrimas, era la primera vez que lloraba por alguien. Tauriel: Legolas, yo...- antes de que pudiera decir algo, Legolas la beso. Tauriel correspondió el beso, así estaban dos elfos bajo la luz de las estrellas besándose, por fin podían darse ese beso que tanto esperaban desde que se vieron. Fue un beso largo, Legolas no quería separar sus labios de los de Tauriel y ella tampoco de los de el. Sin embargo tuvieron que hacerlo, tomaron unos segundos de aire y volvieron a besarse.

_**Mientras Tanto...**_

Thranduil estaba en su habitación, muy preocupado ya que su hijo no estaba adentro del reino. Su seguridad no le preocupaba ya que era un buen guerrero y sabía cuidarse. En eso entro un elfo guerrero y vio que su rey estaba muy preocupado, : mi señor, se encuentra bien?- le dijo con cara de preocupación, Thranduil: no , claro que no, mi hijo esta afuera del reino- elfo: supongo que se sabe cuidar solo- Thranduil: claro que si, pero me preocupa que esta con Tauriel-.

_**Mientras, Tauriel y Legolas...**_

Luego de que se besaran, Tauriel sabía que no debía estar con el, su padre nunca lo aceptaría. Ellos estaban frente con frente como si se fueran a besar. Tauriel: Legolas, esto esta mal- Legolas: de que hablas?- Tauriel: tu padre no nos va a dejar estar juntos, si se enterara...- Legolas: va a tener que aceptarlo, se lo diré, y aún así, pase lo que pase, estaremos juntos, siempre- Tauriel: siempre-.


	7. Chapter 7 Charlas incomodas

Legolas y Tauriel volvieron al Reino del Bosque, Legolas la acompaño hasta su habitación y luego, el volvió a la de su padre ya que quería hablar con el sobre Tauriel.

Legolas toco la puerta y su padre estaba en su escritorio con miles de hojas trabajando, Legolas: padre?- Thranduil: puedo saber donde estabas?- Legolas: quiero hablarte sobre Tauriel- Thranduil: pues ahora estoy ocupado- Legolas: desde que la vi me enamore de ella. Se que lo sabías- Thranduil lo miro y: sabes muy bien que no acepto que Tauriel este con vos- Legolas: tu no eres el que tiene que aceptarlo- Thranduil: te vas a casar con Arwen de Rivendel, eso esta decidido desde hace años- Legolas: pues no pienso casarme si no es por amor- Thranduil: si te casas con ella algún día la perderás siempre es así- y Legolas ya levantando la vos y enojado: tu no sabes nada de amor, y eso no es cierto, fuiste tu el que no tuvo la fuerza para proteger a Celebrían-. Thranduil había perdido a su esposa cuando Legolas nació, por lo que Legolas nunca llego a conocerla, pero Thranduil le dijo a Legolas que había muerto en una guerra. Thranduil ya enojado por lo que había dicho le grito a Legolas: no te vas a casar con Tauriel, que te quede claro!- y Legolas se volteo a abrir la puerta y antes de irse: te odio- y dio un portazo y fue a su habitación.

Legolas se puso su piyama y se acostó en la cama mas que enojado. Pero el enojo se le paso cuando empezó a pensar en Tauriel, en ese hermoso y dulce beso. De que los labios de ella sabían a vino aun que no tomara, de que el se casaría con ella y tendrían hermosos hijos. Termino por dormirse.

_**Mientras, Tauriel en su habitación...**_

Tauriel se había dado un baño de agua caliente, ella estaba feliz, pero al mismo tiempo nerviosa y preocupada por que diría Thranduil.

Ella también se puso su piyama, casi trasparente de ceda y se recostó en su cama. De tanto pensar en Legolas se durmió.

Al día siguiente, Legolas no le contó a Tauriel sobre la charla que había tenido con su padre, y por casualidad unas horas después Thranduil llamo a Tauriel para hablar.

Thranduil: Veo que ayer, ustedes dos traían noticias- Tauriel: no se, porque lo dice mi señor- Thranduil: Ayer, por la noche, Legolas me contó que, quería casarse con una elfa llamada Tauriel, ahora lo recuerdas- y Tauriel bajo la cabeza apenada- y dijo: no creo que permita que su hijo se comprometa con una humilde elfa Silvana- Thranduil: tienes razón, no lo permitiría. Por esa razón necesito que te vallas de este Reino, es mas seguro para Legolas- y Tauriel le dijo: me iré mañana si me permite quedarme esta noche- Thranduil: esta noche puedes quedarte- y Tauriel cuando se estaba yendo Thranduil le dijo: Tauriel?- y Tauriel se dio vuelta y lo miro y Thranduil le dijo: es difícil tener que decirte que te vallas, después de todo eres la mejor guerrera que hemos tenido- y Tauriel fue a su habitación, y empezó a llorar.


	8. Chapter 8

Al amanecer, ella agarro su mochila, su arco y dos espadas y se fue. Cuando estaba un poco lejos como Legolas había escuchado la conversación de Tauriel con su padre, el también había preparado su mochila ya que no podía perderla y de atrás apareció Legolas y Tauriel le dijo: que haces aquí?- Legolas: me voy con vos- y Tauriel paro de caminar y le dijo: Legolas, no puedes hacer eso- y Legolas le agarro las manos y le dijo: si puedo, Tauriel, que hay del beso? no sientes lo mismo que yo siento por vos?- Tauriel: si, pero …- Legolas: entonces no voy a dejar que mi padre nos separe-.

Legolas, había dado la idea de ir a Lothlórien, pero Tauriel no quería y al final decidieron ir a Rivendel. Fue un camino bastante largo, pero al final llegaron y los recibió Elrond.

Elrond los saludo con un saludo elfico mientras decía: Legolas, Tauriel- y ellos hicieron lo mismo. Elrond: que los trae por aquí?- y Legolas y Tauriel se miraron y Legolas dijo: tuvimos una pelea con mi padre y decidimos venir-Elrond: saben, no le diré a Thranduil que están aquí , si se unen a una aventura- Tauriel: aventura?- Elrond: hoy tenemos una reunión, se enteraran todo, al menos que claro, quieran volver a El Reino del Bosque Negro- Legolas: no esta bien, nos quedaremos- Elrond: genial-.

Los dos estuvieron unas horas en Rivendel, hasta que Elrond los llamo para avisarles que ya estaban todos los integrantes y que se haría la reunión. Tauriel y Legolas fueron y se sentaron en unos asientos que habían alrededor de una mesa de piedra.

Allí habían, hombres, enanos, mas elfos, Gandalf y unos Hobbits. Uno de los Hobbits, llamado Frodo, puso el anillo sobre la mesa con unas escrituras en lengua negra. Elrond : el anillo debe ser llevado a Mordor y ser tirado en el fuego donde se forjo por primera vez- Boromir, uno de los hombres dijo: No pueden simplemente ir a Mordor. Sus puertas negras, tienen una maldad que nunca duerme. Es demente!- Legolas: No escuchaste lo que Lord Elrond dijo?- Boromir: si, y supongo que tu deberías llevarlo- y Gimli como es un enano y los elfos y enanos siempre estuvieron peleados dijo: prefiero morir antes de ver el anillo en manos de un elfo- y como había mas enanos, hombres y elfos se empezaron a gritar entre que Frodo dijo: yo llevare el anillo!- y todos pararon y Gandalf dijo: yo te ayudare con esa carga. Siempre y cuando sea tu responsabilidad- y Frodo lo miro y después Aragorn dijo: tienes mi espada- y Tauriel y Legolas se miraron y Legolas dijo: y tienes mi arco- y Tauriel dijo: si te puedo ayudar lo aré- y Gimli dijo: también tienes mi hacha- y por último, Boromir le dijo: llevas el destino de todos. Si en verdad el Concilio es el que pide ayuda, Gondor obedecerá- y desde ese momento le pusieron como nombre: La Comunidad del Anillo- y partieron hacía la misión. Al partir de Rivendel, pasaron por unas montañas donde escucharon a Saruman decir unas palabras, que mas que palabras era un hechizo para poder derribar la montaña junto con la Comunidad. Hizo caer unas piedras con nieve y hizo que los taparan a todos de nieve. Mientras trataban de salir de debajo de la nieve Gimli grito: Vallamos por las Minas de Moria!- Pero Gandalf no quería porque temía que a los enanos que reinaban allí los hallan matado orcos o peor, el Balrog una criatura de fuego proveniente del infierno.

Ok, acá esta empezando la aventura de el señor de los anillos. Ya lo dije es lo mismo solo que esta Tauriel, y el romance entre Tauriel y Legolas, si no leyeron el aviso que puse, lean lo ya que si no no van a entender algunas cosas, espero que les este gustando!


	9. Info de la Historia 2

Endoriel: si voy a tomar tu consejo en cuenta, y si la verdad no hay casi nadie que tenga mi edad y sea fan de Tolkien. Y bueno tuve que sacarle la esposa a Elrond para ponerle un nombre a la de Thranduil, voy a pasarme por tu historia, besos, y bueno mañana voy a subir otro capitulo o dos, casi todos los días subo


	10. Chapter 10

Mientras llegaban a las minas, pasaron al lado de un lago donde en una pared gigante de piedra había una puerta que en elfico decía: Habla amigo y entra. Entonces Gandalf y Frodo estaban pensando en como entrar y mientras tanto Pippin, para pasar el rato agarro unas piedras y las empezó a tirar en un lago y cuando iba a lanzar la ultima Aragorn le dijo: el agua no debe agitarse- y Pippin dejo de tirar piedras. Mientras,

Frodo le dijo a Gandalf: es un acertijo, como se dice amigo en elfico?-

y Gandalf : Mellon-

La puerta se abrió. Entraron y cuando Frodo iba a entrar unos tentáculos salieron del agua del lago y lo agarraron a Frodo y lo levantaron arriba del lago y el agua apareció un especie de pulpo gigante y se lo quería comer a Frodo. Entonces Aragorn, Boromir y Legolas lo fueron a ayudar a Frodo y lo lograron sacar de los tentáculos y entraron corriendo a las minas y en donde estaba la puerta se cayeron un montón de piedras y taparon la salida. Gandalf encendió una luz en su bastón y mientras caminaban Boromir dijo: esta no es una mina, es una tumba- y todos miraron el suelo y vieron que había un montón de enanos muertos y Tauriel se agacho por que vio una flecha, la agarro y dijo: los orcos los mataron- y siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a un lugar donde había unas puertas de madera y en el medio de la habitación había una tumba con un libro arriba y Gandalf lo agarro y lo empezó a leer.

Allí Pippin por accidente tiro en un pozo unas cadenas con un esqueleto y un cofre y se oyeron gritos de orcos. Boromir se acerco a la puerta para fijarse si venia alguien y un orco le tiro una flecha pero fallo y le dio a la puerta y Boromir con ayuda de Aragorn trabaron la puerta pero eso no detuvo a los orcos.

Gimli, se subió arriba de la tumba y dijo:que ya vengan de una vez, todavía hay un enano en Moria que sigue respirando-.

También vino un Troll y le clavo una especie de espada a Frodo y cuando creían que había muerto, Legolas le tiro una flecha a el Troll en la lengua y consiguió matarlo. Fueron todos corriendo con Frodo y vieron que todavía seguía respirando y

Frodo: estoy bien, no me hizo nada-

y Aragorn dijo: habría atravesado a un jabalí-

y se dieron cuenta que Frodo llevaba una camisa de Mithril que le había entregado Bilbo. Luego cuando escucharon que venían mas orcos, se fueron corriendo mientras los perseguían y cuando los alcanzaron y los rodearon, se oyó un rugido muy fuerte y todos los orcos salieron corriendo y trepando por unas columnas. Entonces Boromir le pregunto a Gandalf que había sido eso y el dijo: un Balrog, corran¡ y todos corrieron para la salida y llegaron a unas escaleras y cuando el Balrog ya los alcanzaba, Gandalf paro de correr y hizo un hechizo para que el Balrog no pueda pasar y se cayo de un precipicio y Gandalf se dio vuelta pensando que ya había derrotado a su enemigo y de repente un látigo salio de donde se había caído el Balrog y Gandalf antes de caer junto al Balrog les dijo: váyanse tontos-.


	11. Chapter 11

Luego de la caída de Gandalf, decidieron ir a Lórien, sin embargo Tauriel no estaba de acuerdo. También fue un largo viaje, pero todos necesitaban descansar.

Llegaron a Lórien, y allí estaba Haldir. Se encontraron con el elfo Haldir y Tauriel se escondió atrás de Legolas para que Haldir no la viera.

Aragorn le dijo a Haldir: Haldir, necesitamos hablar con Lady Galadriel, venimos de un largo viaje y necesitamos provisiones-,

Haldir: traen una gran carga con ustedes, muy peligrosa, no pueden pasar-

Aragorn: Haldir, por favor, necesitamos su ayuda-

Gimli molesto: se los dije, no tendríamos que haber venido, es mejor que regresemos antes de que anochezca-

Se empezaron a dar vuelta para irse,

pero Tauriel enojada, nos e quedo callada: Haldir!-

Haldir la miro sorprendido, y ya que ella tenía un puesto mas alto que el: lo siento mi señora, no sabía-

La comunidad, la miraban también sorprendidos y mas Legolas que no sabía nada de que ella era una princesa-

Tauriel: pues ahora si lo sabes, llévanos con Lady Galadriel-

Haldir: si mi señora, vengan por aquí-

Haldir los guió, Legolas iba al lado de Tauriel. Todos estaban muy sorprendidos por la declaración de Tauriel, pero Legolas también estaba un poco triste y al mismo tiempo enojado de que no se lo aya dicho.

Legolas: por que no me lo dijiste-

Tauriel: yo, no podía hacerlo, es muy complicado-

Legolas: lo hubiese entendido, no confías en mi?-

Tauriel: me escape, estaba cansada de esa vida-

Legolas: si me lo hubieses dicho, mi padre te aceptaría-

Tauriel: pero también le diría a mis padres que estaba allí, y serían ellos los que no me dejarían-

Siguieron caminando hasta que Haldir los paro en una sala donde había unas hermosas escaleras de cristal y piedras preciosas.

Haldir: esperen aquí-. Haldir subió las escaleras y unos minutos después, Galadriel y Celeborn empezaron a bajar las escaleras y por atrás Haldir.

Todos decidieron quedarse una semana allí. La primer noche, todos pudieron dormir bien, sabían que estaban todos protegidos por los elfos.


	12. Chapter 12

Tauriel, tenía su propia habitación. Todos los otros dormían afuera, pero bastante cómodos. Los elfos les llevaron sabanas, almohadones, bebidas entra otras cosas. A Legolas también le dieron una habitación, pues era un elfo ademas de príncipe. El segundo día, Tauriel tuvo una charla bastante larga con sus padres Galadriel y Celeborn, sobre lo que había echo. Después de todo, ya estaba perdonada. Paso un día mas.

Tauriel estaba en su habitación, viendo algunas de sus cosas viejas. En eso Legolas toco la puerta.

Tauriel: esta abierto!- Legolas entro y allí estaba ella, siempre perfecta. Legolas se acerco y la abrazo por de tras.

Legolas: que hacías?-

Tauriel: nada en especial, solo viendo mis cosas- Legolas la agarro de la cintura y la pego a su cuerpo, muy cerca de la pared. Legolas: te amo-

Tauriel: yo mas, Legolas, eres todo para mi-

Legolas: eres lo mejor que me paso. Si no te tuviera, no se que haría. Fuiste la única que pudo robar mi corazón-

Tauriel lo beso. Legolas la apretaba mas hacia el. La rodeaba con los brazos. Se besaban, no querían dejar de hacerlo, cada beso era mas hermoso, mas dulce. Legolas empezó a besarle el cuello. Mientras le decía todo lo que sentía por ella. Tauriel se sonrojaba y se le llenaba los ojos de lagrimas cada vez mas.

Legolas le empezó a sacar la blusa. Tauriel respondió sacando le la camisa. Los dos se seguían besando. Legolas la levanto y la llevo a la cama. Los dos se sacaban la ropa mutuamente. No podían creer lo que estaban haciendo. Si dos elfos tenían relaciones era porque de verdad se amaban.

Esa noche tuvieron su primera vez. Legolas trataba de hacerlo con todo el cuidado posible. Tauriel apretaba su mano con la sabana. Sus dientes apretaban sus labios.

Legolas: tranquila, va a estar todo bien- ya dejara de doler lo prometo- te amo Tauriel- mientras le decía estas frases, el besaba su cuello, sus orejas, sus hombros, y obviamente sus labios.

Mientras tanto todos los otros se preguntaban donde estaban ya que quería hablar sobre la misión. Esa noche no pudieron hablar, decidieron que hablarían mientras comían el día siguiente.

Al amanecer, Legolas despertó. El podía sentir el hermoso cuerpo de la elfa pegado al suyo. Los dos se abrazaban. Tauriel dormía con una sonrisa. Legolas empezó a besar sus labios, eran besos cortos. Tauriel despertó y se besaron. Los dos se cambiaron. Tauriel se apoyo contra la pared y Legolas en frente suyo.

Tauriel observaba la cama, estaba toda rota, las sabanas tiradas en el piso, y había plumas por todas partes.

Legolas miro la cama y sonrió. No creo que haga falta hacer la cama-

Tauriel sonrió: fue hermoso-

Legolas: fue el mejor día de mi vida-

los dos se besaron y se abrazaron.

Legolas: lo siento-

Tauriel: porque?-

Legolas tomo el brazo de Tauriel y tenía una lastimadura de las uñas de Legolas-

Tauriel: esta bien, la primera vez siempre pasa. Ademas no eres el único. Dame tu mano-

Puso la mano de Legolas en la espalda, y el también tenía una lastimadura de uñas.

Bueno, espero que les este gustando!, y

Endoriel: ya me pase por tu historia, me encanta, es super interesante

Legolas y Tauriel: me pase por tu historia es genial, seguí escribiendo

Sofia: que bien que te guste!


	13. Info 3

Undoriel: de verdad gracias por los consejos. luego de ver mi historia me di cuenta de que usaba mucho el Y, hasta cuando te conteste lo use mucho. después, si, para tener 11 se bastante (ultimo capitulo), y bue mas adelante, va a ver algunas veces mas.

Legolas y tauriel: si, me la leí toda y de verdad es genial. la verdad que lo que mas me gusta es todo eso de que Legolas se va a Mordor. es genial que la actualizes. Y si, la verdad odio a Kili. Para mi esa pareja no tiene sentido, peter jackson la cago con esa pareja (sorry por la mala palabara, pero bue). Hay muchas cosas que tendrían que estar en mi historia. Pero las saque ya que había leído algunas sobre ellos, y teniamos como que la misma idea.


	14. Positivo o Negativo?

Habían pasado 3 días, ahora llegaba el cuarto día. Se juntaron y mientras almorzaban, hablaron sobre el plan.

No podían ir todos a Mordor. Llamaría mucho la atención de Sauron, decidieron que solo Frodo y Sam irían por el camino. Los oros irían a la puerta negra para distraer a las fuerzas de Sauron. Tendrían que ir a Rohan en busca de ayuda, ya que no irían solos a la guerra.

5 día:

Legolas y Tauriel dormían juntos afuera al igual que los otros, ya que debían cambiar la cama de Tauriel. Al amanecer del quinto día, todos fueron a desayunar, Tauriel comía mucho y eso era inusual para un elfo. Siempre se llenaban con una o dos comidas al día, y con una ensalada les bastaba. Pero Tauriel no dejaba de comer.

Legolas: Tauriel, segura que quieres comer tanto?, luego te dolerá la panza.

Tauriel: no, esta bien, tengo mucha hambre-

Luego de unos minutos Tauriel se empezó a sentir mareada, decidió ir al baño ya que tenía un poco de nauseas. Legolas la siguió hasta el baño. El sabía que algo andaba mal.

A Tauriel no le dio tiempo de cerra la puerta. Vomito. Legolas la vio y se acerco a ella y le sujeto el pelo.

Legolas: Tauriel te sientes bien?.

- Me siento un poco mareada y con nauseas- dijo Tauriel cerrando los ojos y tocándose la cabeza.

Legolas: voy a decirle a Galadriel y Celeborn.

Tauriel: no, no es nada, no quiero que se preocupen.

Legolas: yo soy el que se preocupa- con esto Legolas salio del baño y se dirigió a la habitación de Galadriel y Celeborn.

Legolas: Galadriel, Celeborn- dijo haciendo uno de esos saludos elficos

Galadriel: si, en que podemos ayudarte.

Legolas: su hija, Tauriel. No se siente bien. Hace un rato vomito y se siente mareada.

Celeborn: que donde esta?.

Legolas: en el baño, deberían revisarla.

Galadriel: si claro, querido, llama a Haldir.

Celeborn fue y llamo a Haldir. Lo siguieron a Legolas hasta el baño.

Tauriel se encontraba sentada. Galadriel se agacho y se puso de rodillas

: estas bien, te duele algo?-

Tauriel: yo...

Celeborn se acerco un poco y se sentó en un banquito que había y Haldir también se arrodillo cerca de Tauriel.

Haldir: Tauriel, dinos todo lo que te pasa.

Tauriel: bueno, empece con esto esta mañana. Amanecí y tenía nauseas pero creí que era normal. Luego empece a comer bastante en el desayuno. Me sentí mareada y vomite.

Legolas: tal vez sea por la comida.

Haldir: se sentía mareada desde antes, no creo que sea por eso.

Tauriel: aún no me llego.

Galadriel: hija, de que hablas?.

Tauriel: la regla. Tauriel se echo a llorar: yo, algo me esta pasando.

Haldir: escucha, veré esto y te diré.

Galadriel: todos sabemos en lo que estas pensando. Y no deberíamos meternos en estos asuntos privados. Pero no hay otra manera.- Galadriel le dio a Tauriel un test de embarazo.

Tauriel asintió con la cabeza. Tauriel hizo el test. Antes de ver si le daba positivo o no, cerro los ojos y dijo: por favor.

Un por favor no ayudo. Tauriel dejo caer al suelo el test y se puso a llorar, mas que nunca.

Luego de una hora, salio del baño y allí en un banco estaba Legolas. El apenas la vio la agarro por los brazos. No le gustaba ver a su amada llorando.

Legolas: Tauriel, que pasa, esta todo bien?.

Tauriel: no se, no se como decírtelo.

Legolas: con la boca. Tauriel solo dime-

Ella lo abrazo y puso su cara entre sus hombros y su cuello: positivo-

EN MI HISTORIA. HALDIR, SI HALDIR ES ENFERMERO ADEMAS DE GUARDIA. EXISTEN LOS BAÑOS. LOS TEST DE EMBARAZO. A LAS CHICAS LES DURA SOLO UN DÍA. Y SI HAY EMBARAZO, LOS SÍNTOMAS SON MUY RÁPIDOS.


	15. Chapter 15- una promesa de Legolas

Legolas se quedo muy sorprendido. El no esperaba que ella este embarazada. Legolas se sentó devuelta y Tauriel a su lado. Los dos se abrazaban. Tauriel no podía dejar de llorar.

Legolas: de verdad lo siento. Todo esto es mi culpa.

Tauriel: no, no es tu culpa- le dijo mirándolo a los ojos

Legolas: si yo no te hubiese besado, esto no hubiese pasado.

Tauriel: entonces te arrepientes de ayer?.

Legolas: no lo se.

Tauriel: bueno, porque yo no. Fue lo mejor que me paso, y solo porque esto este pasando. No lo va a cambiar.

Legolas miro para otro lado y empezó a pensar.

Legolas: Tauriel, tal vez no sea tan malo.

Tauriel: claro que lo es. Legolas si tu padre se enterara...

Legolas la interrumpió: mi padre no tiene nada que ver con esto. Mi padre ya no toma las decisiones por mi.

Tauriel: yo, tal vez tengas razón. No es tan malo, pero no estoy lista para esto. Que si después nos separamos. SI tenemos una pelea y nos enojamos. Si yo muero. No puedo tener un bebe si apenas puedo cuidarme sola.

Legolas: esta bien, es tu decisión y yo la respeto. Pero quiero que lo pienses mejor.

Tauriel: si claro.- los dos se abrazaron.

**Horas después...**

Tauriel estaba en su habitación. Le prometió a Legolas que lo pensaría. Ademas de Thranduil. Algo que le preocupaba era la aventura. No podía abandonarlos. Ademas si decidía tenerlo. Legolas se tendría que quedar con ella. Mientras hablaba con sus padres, apenas llegaron, Galadriel le dijo: la comunidad se esta rompiendo. deben seguir unidos pase lo que pase-. Gandalf había caído. Frodo y Sam irían solos a Mordor y si ellos dos se iban...

_**Mientras:**_

Legolas se encontraba con Aragorn hablando. Aragorn lo veía muy raro.

Aragorn: que te sucede?.

Legolas: porque? esta todo bien.

Aragorn: no, Legolas. Casi no hablas y siempre miras para otro lado.

Legolas: de verdad. Aragorn esta todo bien.

Aragorn: algo pasa con Tauriel, verdad?.

Legolas: esta embarazada. No sabemos que hacer.

_**En eso llego Tauriel:**_

Tauriel: te molesta si me lo llevo a Legolas un rato?- le dijo a Aragorn.

Aragorn: no esta bien. Tienen cosas de que hablar.

Legolas se levanto y se apartaron un poco de los demás. Los dos necesitaban privacidad.

Tauriel: lo pensé.

Legolas: y que decidiste?

Tauriel: si, quiero tenerlo. Pero seguiremos en la misión. No podemos abandonarlos.

Legolas: si claro.- El la beso

Tauriel: Legolas, quiero que me prometas algo.

Legolas la miro extrañado

Tauriel: quiero que me prometas. Que si paso algo. Cualquier cosa. Salvaras primero al bebe.

Legolas: Tauriel...

Ella lo interrumpió: no, si quieres tenerlo. Me lo tienes que prometer. Pase lo que pase lo salvaras antes que ami.

Legolas: lo prometo.

LegolasyTauriel: gracias por la info, capaz por eso en mi historia o mas bien en mi cabeza tienen relaciones bastantes veces xd (cosas de la edad). Que bien que dura un año. Igual va a ser prematuro para que pueda nacer donde yo quiero. Lo mismo, siempre me fijo si subís nuevo capitulo. Tu historia es hermosa. Me encanta


	16. Chapter 16

Mientras cenaban, Legolas y Tauriel les hablaron sobre su embarazo. Nadie se quejo, ni dijo nada.

Es mas, se preocupaban por Tauriel ya que ahora caminaría por dos.

**_Llegando el séptimo día,_**

La comunidad decidió partir. Antes de que se fueran Galadriel le dio regalos a todos. O mas bien algo que los ayudaría mas adelante. Por alguna razón no les dio nada a Aragorn y Boromir. Peor a todos les dieron unas capas élficas. Que si las usabas para bien. podían ser camufladas. y un broche de La Hoja de Lórien.

A Frodo le dio: Un frasco de Cristal, donde Galadriel había depositado la luz del barco de Eärendil.

A Sam: una cuerda élfica

A Merry y Pippin: dos dagas

A Gimli: tres de sus hermosos y largos pelos

A Tauriel: Galadriel le dio un hermoso collar. Antes era de ella. Pero quería que su hija lo tuviera

Por último a Legolas: Galadriel le dio un anillo de casamiento. Era de plata y tenia una hermosa perla de luz de estrella. Galadriel le dijo que se lo de en el momento correcto.

Fueron atravez del río. Llegaron a la orilla luego de casi medio día de viaje. Tenían que quedarse allí. Ya que desde el encuentro que tuvieron en Moria, supieron que Saruman enviaba una docena de Uruk-Hais para matarlos. Excepto a los Hobbits.

Legolas: Aragorn, debemos salir de aquí pronto.

Aragorn: no podemos desviarnos. Saruman vigila la otra costa.

Legolas: Me preocupa otra cosa.- Legolas miraba a lo lejos. El podía ver a kilómetros de donde estaba. Tauriel no. Ella era muy buena para los sonidos.

Aragorn: De que hablas-

Legolas: los Uruk-Hais están mas cerca de lo que crees. Se están acercando.

En eso se escucho uno de los típicos rugidos de un Uruk-Hai. Estaban demasiado cerca.

Aragorn: rápido, hay que salir de aquí!

Todos empezaron a tomar sus cosas.

Sam: esperen! donde esta Frodo?

Merry: Boromir no esta.


	17. Chapter 17

Frodo caminaba. El anillo ya lo estaba afectando.

Boromir: no tendrías que estar tan lejos de los demás.- Boromir estaba juntando troncos.

Frodo: tu tampoco.- Boromir se empezaba a acercar a Frodo. Desde el principio Boromir quería el anillo. Frodo se alejaba de el.

Boromir: Frodo, podrías darme el anillo, ter...

Frodo lo interrumpió: No eres tu ahora.

Boromir trato de sacarle el anillo. Pero Frodo empezó a correr. Se puso el anillo.

Ahora Boromir se preocupaba. Por su culpa el hobbit no estaba. Se dio cuenta de lo que le hacía el anillo. Pero tarde.

Frodo encontró como una mini fortaleza. Así lo veía ante sus ojos. Estaba viendo a Sauron. Se saco el anillo.

**Mientras,**

Aragorn y los demás habían ido a buscar a Frodo.

Aragorn lo vio. Estaba en un techo de piedra. tenía escaleras.

Aragorn: Frodo!

Frodo: no, aléjate!

Aragorn: Frodo, prometí protegerte, debemos salir de aquí. Se aproximan orcos

Frodo: Aragorn...

Se escuchaban Uruk-Hais muy cerca. La espada de Frodo, empezó a brillar. Brillaba cuando se aproximaban Orcos.

Aragorn: Frodo, vete. Busca a Sam y crucen el río!.

Aragorn saco su espada.

Eran demasiado. Mientras peleaba. Se empezó a escuchar un ruido de un cuerno.

Aragorn: Boromir.

Todos los Uruk-Hais iban hacia el.

_**Bueno, ya saben lo que pasa. Los Uruk-Hais se llevan a Merry y Pippin. Boromir muere tratando de salvarlo. y Frodo y Sam se dirigen hacia Mordor. La comunidad ahora esta: Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli y Tauriel. Y próximamente. Gandalf. Para el próximo capitulo voy a dar un salto de 7 meses. ( si no no me dan los tiempos. a Tauriel)**_

Endoriel, si voy a tratar de hacer eso. Sigo leyendo tu historia. Y tranquila esta bien. Yo soy demasiado obsesiva con Legolas.

TaurielyLegolas: acá esta. en un ratito subo otro capitulo. ahora voy a parar un poco. Me duele la cabeza de tanto estar en la compu. y también me encanta tu historia. También estoy esperando a que la actualices.

También, voy a empezar después. cuando sepa como empezar (eso siempre me cuesta mucho) otras historias. algunas son:

sobre la serie Lost pero cambiada y mas corta. ( va a estar medio mezclada con la chica de la Huérfana, Esther)

Una sobre la peli El Conjuro y Annabelle.

Si, tengo 11 pero me encantan estas cosas xd. Obvio las voy a cambiar y agregar a otros personajes. por ejemplo en la de el conjuro. Voy a agregar a una chica que es adoptada por Ed y Lorraine Warren, que es médium, que tiene 11. Como yo xd

Y en la de Lost voy a agregar a una chica, maso menos como Esther la de la huérfana.


	18. Chapter 18

_**7 meses**__**después...**_

Los que quedaban de la comunidad, irían a buscar a Merry y Pippin. Tauriel también ya tenía la panza mas gordita. Legolas siempre le preguntaba a Tauriel como se sentía. Quería asegurarse que su princesa este bien. Seguían el camino de los Uruk-Hais gracias a la vista de Legolas y el oído de Tauriel.

_**Frodo y Sam:**_

_Los dos _hobbits, iban hacía Mordor. En una de sus noches se encontraron con una criatura llamada Gollum, antes había sido un Hobbit. Pero el anillo lo cambio.

_**Merry y Pippin:**_

Los Uruk-Hais los llevaban a sus espaldas. En el camino unos orcos los esperaban y esa noche acamparon allí. Los Hobbits, intentaron escapar, mientras los Uruk-Hais y orcos se peleaban por que ya no tenían comida y lo único que comían era pan seco. Los Uruk-Hais querían carne.

**_Bueno, todos saben lo que paso, 3 meses después,_**

****Theoden, estaba llevando a todas las mujeres y niños a el Abismo de Helm. Pero los orcos los sorprendieron.

Eowyn se encargo de llevar a todas las mujeres y niños por otro camino al Abismo. Mientras que los hombres pelearían contra los Orcos y Huargos.

Tauriel se iba a subir a uno de los caballos, cuando:

Legolas: Tauriel, quiero que te vallas con ellos.

Tauriel: de que hablas?.

Legolas: no quiero que pelees, estas de 9 meses.

Tauriel: Legolas, voy hacerlo, ademas me faltan 3 meses.

Legolas la dejo ir.

Luego de que mataron a los enemigos, Aragorn, no estaba allí. Legolas, Gimli y Tauriel lo empezaron a llamar.

Había un orco que aún seguía vivo pero herido. Los tres se acercaron a el.

Gimli: dinos que le paso, y acelerare tu muerte!-

Orco: el cayo, por el acantilado, hasta el fondo-

Legolas: mientes!-

El orco murió, pero Tauriel vio el collar que llevaba Aragorn, se lo había dado Arwen, hija de Elrond de Rivendel.

Se acercaron y miraron para abajo. Theoden también se acerco.

Aragorn era el mejor amigo de Legolas.

Theoden: Legolas, ven-

En eso, Tauriel lo agarro a Legolas del hombro.

Legolas: Tauriel, estas bien, que te pasa?-

Tauriel no podía respirar bien, y empezó a tener contracciones.

Tauriel: Legolas, el bebe-


	19. Chapter 19 Celebrían

Tauriel puso su mano por debajo de la panza. Dio como un grito y cuando se saco la mano tenía sangre.

Legolas: Theoden!.

Theoden se dio la vuelta. Cuando los vio fue corriendo con ellos. Legolas levanto a Tauriel.

Theoden: Legolas, ponla aquí-

Legolas apoyo a Tauriel en el pasto y le pusieron en la cabeza dos mochilas.

Tauriel empezó a tener fiebre y las contracciones eran mas fuertes.

Legolas: Theoden, no se como hacer esto!

Theoden: esta bien, no te preocupes. Gimli, trae una de las mantas de los heridos.- Gimli fue lo mas rápido que pudo.

Legolas le agarraba la mano a Tauriel: va a estar todo bien, lo prometo- Theoden se puso entre las piernas de Tauriel. Le saco las calzas con ayuda de Gimli. Tauriel trataba de respirar y seguía gritando.

Theoden: Tauriel, necesito que empujes si?.

Tauriel empujaba, le dolía pero tenía que hacerlo.

Legolas: lo estas haciendo muy bien- Mi amor, ya falta poco -

Luego de unos minutos,

Theoden, pudo sacar al bebe. Se escuchaba como lloraba.

Theoden: Legolas.- le dijo mientras le entregaba a la pequeña criatura.

Legolas: es una niña- a Legolas se le cayeron unas lagrimas y se la entrego a Tauriel.

Tauriel la agarro. Se le hizo una sonrisa. Legolas la beso. Los dos elfos lloraban de felicidad. No podían creer que tenían a un bebe en los brazos.

Se quedaron unos treinta minutos. Theoden con unas botellas de agua trato de limpiar a la bebe mientras Tauriel y Legolas elegían el nombre.

Legolas: entonces, como quieres llamarla?.

Tauriel: yo, había pensado en llamarla. Celebrían.

Legolas: Tauriel, no tienes que hacerlo por mi.

Tauriel lo beso: Celebrían es perfecto.

Legolas la volvió a besar. Legolas puso frente contra la frente de Tauriel. Los dos serraron los ojos.

Legolas: me encantan tus labios, siempre tienen sabor a vino.

En eso vino Theoden con la bebe envuelta en una mantita.

Minutos después Legolas ayudo a subir a Tauriel al caballo y el fue con ella.

Llegaron a El Abismo de Helm

_**Bueno, espero que les aya gustado. esta es una de mis partes favoritas, es super tierna. capaz hoy suba algún capítulo mas, y si no mañana a la mañana voy a escribir. Soy de Argentina, ( si les interesa)**_


	20. Chapter 20

Llegaron a el Abismo de Helm y dieron las noticias de que Aragorn había muerto.

Luego, Theoden llevo a Tauriel a una habitación donde se baño, se acostó en una cama y pudo descansar. Theoden se llevo a la bebe para limpiarla mejor y ponerle un poco de ropa.

Legolas le agarraba la mano a Tauriel y se miraban a los ojos. Legolas se acerco y la beso. Fue un beso largo mientras la acariciaba.

Llego Theoden y le dio a la bebe. Era hermosa, tenía unos hermosos ojos verdes. Era rubia pero se podían ver algunos pelos rojos. Se estaba acercando la primera comida de Celebrían y se puso a llorar.

Legolas: seguramente tiene hambre

Tauriel: si, seguro, me ayudas- Legolas le corrió un poco del vestido y le dio a la bebé.

Tauriel: no me puedes dejar unos minutos sola?.

Legolas: si,- abrió la puerta antes de irse: segura que no necesitas algo?

Tauriel: no, solo estoy un poco cansada.

Legolas salió un poco. Estaba un poco preocupado pero sabía que estaba muy cansada.

Se quedo en un banco no muy lejos. Pensó ver a Aragorn, que se habrían las puertas.

Camino hacia el y si era Aragorn

Legolas: Aragorn...como...

Aragorn: te explico luego. Están todos bien?, Gimli, Gandalf, Theoden, Tauriel?.

Legolas sonrió: es niña, Celebrían.

Aragorn lo tomo de los hombros: felicidades, lamento no haber estado ahí.

Legolas también lo tomo de los hombros. Lo guió hacia al habitación de Tauriel. Apenas Aragorn abrió la puerta. Tauriel se quedo muy sorprendida.

Tauriel: Aragorn- ella lo abrazo.

Aragorn: es hermosa. Tauriel le dio a Celebrían. el se quedo mirando a la bebé.


	21. Chapter 21

Aragorn y los demás hablaron con Theoden sobre la guerra que vendría. Llegaría esa noche. Theoden estaba llevando a todas las mujeres y a los niños abajo de la fortaleza. Gandalf un día anterior había ido a buscar a los Rohirrim desterrados por Theoden.

Por suerte ya muy cerca de la guerra. Vinieron elfos de Lórien. Tauriel lo saludo a Haldir y el al felicito por la bebé.

Legolas: Tauriel, ve con las mujeres y los niños.

Tauriel: no, puedo pelear.

Legolas: acabas de tener a un bebé, estas loca?!.

Tauriel: si puedo ayudar lo voy hacer.

Legolas: no!, no esta vez.

Tauriel: Legolas. No me mandas!

Legolas: Celebrían te necesita .

Tauriel: si no peleo, vos tampoco.

Legolas decidió no pelear. No quería enojarse con Tauriel y haría todo por ella.

**_Ahora nos vamos a un poco antes de la pelea final._**

Estaban a punto de ir a la batalla.

Tauriel: Eowyn. Por favor me cuidas a Celebrían?

Eowyn: si claro.- Eowyn se quedaría.

Mientras iban en sus caballos.

Legolas: perdón por haberte hablado así. La ultima vez-

Tauriel: esta bien. Estabas preocupado.- los dos se vieron a los ojos. Se acercaron y se besaron.

Aragorn: no se retrasen enamorados- dijo mientras se reía

Los dos elfos sonrieron.

**Bueno. saben como termina. Frodo esta en Rivendel**

Legolas y Tauriel vuelven a Lothlórien con Celebrían. Que aun sigue siendo una pequeña bebe.

Llegaron a Lórien y saludaron a todos. Galadriel y Celeborn. Obviamente Haldir también estaban muy felices por la nueva bebe.

Legolas y Tauriel se besaron.

Tauriel: te amo

Legolas: yo te amo mas

FIN

Bueno espero que le aya gustado. La verdad voy a hacer otro que se llame: Lostbitt 2: Legolas y Tauriel.

Pero este se va a tratar de ellos. NO va a ver aventura. Solo ellos dos. sus hijaS, Thranduil, Galadriel y Celeborn. Solo sobre ellos sin ninguna aventura. Solo hagan click en mi nombre y ahí van a estar mis historias. En un ratito empiezo con la nueva


End file.
